Sketching My Angel
by Kiks15
Summary: AU. Alternate Universe ATTENTION!THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! LONGER CHAPTERS! Well a boy sees a angel on Campus and sketches her and soon they become friends and you know what they say friends turn into copules read and
1. Aha!

**Sketching My Angel**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hello! I have finally mange to re-write this chapter. Hopefully at the end of summer I'll get half way to the story I'd like to thank everyone who has left reviews, alerts, fav's, and for some who sent me e-mails about when the story will be posted. Also! if there are any suggestions or comments please doesn't hesitate to ask!**

**So here you go!**

**P.S I will be changing my pen name in a couple of days **

**Anyhoo!**

**Enjoy! **

**Note:**

Kagome 19

Sango 20

Miroku 22 1/3

Inuyasha 23

Also the University's name is Matsumura Ju named after the founder of the University (suckish name I know - -)

**

* * *

**

**1. Aha!**

* * *

Well, it was one of those days when time stood still and when everything was going by except you, well that's what a certain boy thought under the old god tree (A/N: To tell you the dude sitting here is Inuyasha, ok!). He looked around sketching the campus and the people around it. Yes sir, this was the last time he would see this god foresakin' Campus. Everything was practically the same after 3 years, 2 months, 5 days, 3 hours, 30 minutes., and 26 seconds. nothing had changed (A/N: See! this shows how much he wants to get out of the University), yet the only thing that ever changed were the students, and the passing seasons. After a while he stopped drawing and looked up to the old grandfather tree (N/A: I made up the tree!), he sighed and closed his eyes. He felt the aching pain that happened a couple of months ago. If only he knew why she did this to him...and with that the pain came rushing back with the gut wrenching memories that came along... _**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha was coming back from his last class of the day, it was around 7 at night. The amber that tainted the skies while it mixed with the night's sapphire blue, as the street lights lit the sidewalks from the coming night. He began walking up the stairs of his home as he carried his notes and books. He was an average guy with an 'ok' lifestyle. He had a family (even though he never liked to talk of them), He had great friends, and a wonderful girlfriend. For a moment he stopped and looked out to the streets to the sunset that lay over the horizon. Tonight was the night, he was going to propose to her and make her his for the rest of their lives. Though all his friend's never really said anything about what he was going to do with the engagement, but there was one person who was against it, and that was his friend Miroku. Though, in the end he made up his mind to finally pop-the-question. He finally turned around after staring at the sunset and continued up the steps. _

_His cell phone rang, he picked up, it was Miroku "Hey Inuyasha I need to talk to you, It's very important-". "Hold up, I'm trying to get my keys", he rummaged through his jacket and manged to find them, then he unlocked the door to be greeted by silence. "Odd no one's here,". "INUYASHA! Listen to me!Kikyo is cheating on you, I'm telling you walk away, your making a mistake!". "Ok Miroku", He walked through the hallways to his room "She's not cheating on me-" he opened the door and saw his girlfriend in bed with another man. He dropped his cell phone. _

_"WHAT THE HELL!WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled. "What? I was just having a lil' fun" Kikyo said as she was nibbling the man's neck. As Inuyasha stared in shock at the two he soon noticed who the other man was, it was the most hated man in Inuyasha's list, it was Naraku. He was a pale man with a built body _(A/N: Twitching this is killing me to describe him, and Dog boy is NOT checking monkey face out got it!)_ with wavy black hair, his eyes were a dark maroon color that showed malice and haterd, that could bore into a person's soul. He grinned as he looked at the shocked face of his rival. _

_"What's wrong InuYasha, cat got your tounge" he said with a an eerie humorous tone. "Now if you don't mind, we'd like some privacy" he said."SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH ASS PUSSY!" he turned to look at Kikyo "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!". Kikyo turned to see Inuyasha and just giggled "Oh InuYasha, you such a child. Don't make me laugh, did you actually thought I loved you? It was just for the money and the fun, hon", She started laughing while Naraku hugged her "Trust me Inuyasha the only thing good that came from me dating you is that you were a good fuck, and that I got to get to live the high life, but now I'm over you and I'm off to bigger and better things, so don't let the door hit you on the way out". "YEA RIGHT! YOUR IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT!GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!". _

_Later on when the two left, Inuyasha had been in pain. Yet to most who knew and felt this pain before. The pain of betrayal, rejection, and the feeling of being used. Emotional pain felt more hurtful, then any physical pain he went through in his life, for it was the pain of a broken heart._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly and looked back at the crowed campus. He had to concentrate on something else, he had to forget, but it was hard, REALLY hard. But nonetheless it was better to 'move along' as some of his friend's put it, which seemed like a more obvious thing to do. With that he looked at other things to draw at; plants, buildings, people, anything that had no peculiar connection what-so-ever. That is, till he saw one person that caught his eye. It was a girl, more or less a young woman in her early 20's, with raven hair that gleamed like silk under the sun, it went past her shoulders and lengthened midway to her back, her chocolate glazing eyes that sparkled with a very unique innocence that with held in each orb, her smile that graced her lips gave a blissful peace, she also had perfectly flawless skin with a light tanned mocha tinge. All summing up to perfect body, with curves and a lean figure. 

'She's an angel' Inuyasha thought as he turned to a new page and started sketching the 'angel'. Yet, out of nowhere (A/N: And I mean out of nowhere!) Came a guy with a red hand print on his face, (A/N: I wonder who could that be?) It was Miroku, with his backpack on his back and books on one hand. "Wow! 5 seconds in the campus and you already got slapped" Inuyasha said still sketching. "Yeah...but it was worth it my friend" Miroku said with a perverted grin. "Uh hey! Inuyasha what are you sketching?" Miroku asked as he leaned over for a peek at Inuyasha's sketch.

"Oh No ya don't! I'm still working on it and besides I made it so why should I let you see it" Inuyasha said to later find that Miroku had his sketch book in his hands. He looked at the sketch for a moment and looked up and found the girl from the sketch; with that Miroku turned to Inuyasha with an evil/ grin. "Hey Inuyasha you know the sketch you were working on" said Miroku. "Yeah and your point is?" Inuyasha said a little annoyed. "My point is, that this sketch looks like that girl over there" Miroku said pointing to the raven haired girl, "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were gawking at her, then drew this horrible thing!"."Ok that doesn't even look like---WHAT DO YOU MEAN HORRIBLY DRAWN? I DRAW BETTER THAN YOU! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DRAW IS STICK FIGURES!". "Hey! _SEXY_ stick figures, thank you very much!" Miroku said emphasizing the word 'sexy'. (A/N: I feel dirty )

"Anyhoo! it is that chick!" Miroku said while looking at the girl. "No, I didn't say it was her, but---"."AHA!" yelled Miroku pointing his index finger in front of Inuyasha. "I knew it was her...wait...don't tell me you-", Miroku stopped and looked at his friend, then grinned "Ah! I see so you have a thing for Ms. Higurashi". "Wait you know her?" Inuyasha asked a little surprised "How do you know her?". "Let's see, Oh yea! it was after that party a couple of weeks ago, man she was fuuuuunnnn"

**Silence**

"Your sick" Inuyasha said in disgust. "I was kidding! see, my lovely lady friend is a friend of Kagome, the girl that you drew" Miroku said "wanna see pictures of My lady friend?". Miroku rummaged through his jeans (his pockets) and pulled out his wallet, and flipped it open, to reveal a long strip of pictures that unfolded to the floor, and there were different snapshots of his 'lady friend'. "See, ain't she a babe" Miroku said as he smiled "her name is Sango". As Inuyasha observed each picture he noticed something that came up in every snapshots. In each picture, it seemed that Miroku took them when she wasn't looking; one was her looking at some magazine, another was her in her Tae Kwon Do class, others where her kagome or with this little boy. Inuyasha assumed that the boy was a relative of Miroku's lady friend. The last picture was kind of awkward, it was a picture of Miroku's lady friend, but there was a dude there, but instead of the dude's face it was Miroku's that pasted on there.

"Miroku I know I should have put you in the lunney hospital, but why do you have your face pasted on the picture?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha! how you think I would do that?" Miroku said using his best 'how-could-you-think-that-about-me' look while he put one of his hands on his chest to showed how more pain. "Whatever, just leave me alone I have to finish this." he said and started sketching once more.

"Hey want to meet her?" Miroku said as he took out his water bottle from his backpack. "No I don't, all the women are they same Miroku haven't you learned that yet" Inuyasha said while he stroked the pencil across the paper,and stopped a minute to look at the drawing, then he got another darker pencil to make the final outline. "Inuyasha" Miroku started, he sat down beside him under the old grandfather tree "you have to forget what happened, sure it hurts, it really, really, REALLY hurts, but come on! your young, you got the money to go anywhere and to do anything you want!" he said waving his hands in the air to show that there was nothing to stop him. "But then again, there is the law...but! you have to move on, come on". "What are you My mother? I don't wanna go out with anyone".

Silence was the only thing that occupied the conversation between the two, as did the sounds of people and cars. Miroku was the first to break the silence, "Inuyasha I'm sorry to say this but" he got up and got his backpack on his back "I'll let you decide what is best for you" he said while he walked away "but" he was slowly walking away "I'M TELLING HER YOU LIKE HER!" he yelled and made a mad dash to the girl. "WHAT THE FUCK! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled how got up and ran after his 'friend'.

Miroku struggled to find her, after all that talking to Inuyasha, they lost sight of her. but then he found her quickly with his Lady friend on a bench beside the wish waterfoutain (A/N: If anyone live in Herndon or Reston, Virginia. The Reston town center has a big water fountain thing that you throw coins in to make a wish). "Hey! Kagome! Sango!". The two girls turned to see Miroku struggling through the crowd. "Oh god! No! not HIM!" Sango said getting ready to leave. "What's wrong? isn't he nice" Kagome asked wondering why her friend dread Miroku. "He's a pervert Kagome haven't you noticed that?". "Well yea he is one, but he's nice. At least he isn't one of those sex craving lunatics" Kagome said as she waved back to Miroku. "Heh, if you only knew" Sango said getting her pepper spray ready."Sango!", "Ok, ok,ok I won't hurt him...this time". "I swear your going to be an abusive wife" shaking her head in pity.

"Hello ladies" Miroku said as he came close to the bench. "Oh no!" Sango moaned while Kagome giggled at her friend's expression. "Miroku I thought you went to the army?".

**Silence**

"Who told you that falsehood?", "Your uncle he told me that you have made a strong decision on joining the army; frankly, I'm glad you didn't go. I can't imagine you with a shaved head". Sango burst out laughing at the thought of Miroku bald. After that out burst was done and over with, Miroku began to speak, "Ms. Higurashi I wanted to ask you something". Sango gave him a cold glare the if possibly could kill a thousand men in an instant, "Monk if your planning anything and I mean _anything_, your ass is mine", "Oh! Sango! how exciting! but maybe later ok" he said with a wink, Sango just twitched. "Anyhoo! I just wanted to ask if you'd like to meet a friend of mine. He's a great artist, and he's a good guy, but his temper really needs to control it---", "You know Miroku your really making him sound like a crazed loop fruit". "But Sango! he's my best friend since we were very little! Ah! I remember it like it was yesterday..."

_**Flashback**_

_It was spring the flowers bloomed and cascaded the field with a vast beauty------_

"Miroku save us the sappy memories and get to the point" Sango said a bit annoyed.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sango" he said as he grabbed her hand and held it near to him "Why are you so cruel to me?" he rubbed his face against sango's hand. **SMACK **"Pervert, I swear next time you do that I'll really send you to the emergency room". Miroku rubbed his cheek and laughed a bit. "As I was saying my friend has taken a liking to you Ms. Higurashi, and to tell you the truth he is an ok guy not too bright but he's a good guy, and! not only that but he has a bad temper, Oh! and a potty mouth! Oh Gods! I wonder how he kisses his mother with that mouth" he saw kagome getting a little freaked out about something "and he's right behind me isn't he". Kagome nodded. "Look monk I'm giving you 5 seconds to run. 1. 2.---" "Inuyasha please! I'm just trying to help!".

Inuyasha chased after Miroku around, until Inuyasha had bumped into someone, next thing he knew the girl that he was sketching was on the floor. He took out his hand "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yea, I'm ok" she said as she grabbed onto his hand and stood up. "So you must be Inuyasha, my name is Higurashi Kagome. It's very nice to finally meet you" she said with her genuine smile. "Yea same here" Inuyasha said, "So is this your first year at MJ?" he asked. "Yes it is I'm very glad that I've been accepted here"."Yea I've heard that they made the applications and the essays harder this year". "They have made it harder, but luckily over the summer I got a break" Kagome said. "Sooo---", "Um Inuyasha", "Yea?" "can you let go of my hand?". He looked down to see he still had her in his,he blushed and let go of her hand. "sorry about that", "no problem!"

"Well I hope we get to be good friends" she said and put her hand out for a friendly hand shake, but Inuyasha stared at her and just stood still. "Um, Inuyasha I think your supposed to shake hands with her". "I know that! I was just making a dramatic pause!" he replied. "Well I better be going, see you around Inuysaha" she said and waved while Sango followed. "Hey! I have an idea we should all hang out sometime" Miroku suggested. "Hey that's a great idea what about at that small cafe outside the campus?" Kagome added. "Yea great idea! at 3 o'clock tomorrow?". "yep!" Kagome said and looked at Sango. She sighed "Fine I'll go", and they all looked at Inuyasha "same here". As Kagome and Sango descended into the crowd Miroku yelled. "Bye!" Miroku yelled waving his hands wildly "SANGO CALL ME!" hey yelled while everyone looked at him and looked to sango. "God if you have a heart, please kill me" she said and put her hand over her face.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**A/N: Well folks that's all I have so far**

**Hope ful it's longer than some people wanted it to be sigh**

**Anyhoo! I'm open to any suggestions and comments!**

**Also...PLZ LEAVE A COMMENT!**

**Laterz**

**_Soretou_**


	2. Deep Recollections & A Crummy Postion

**Sketching My Angel**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hi PEOPLEZ! I've been rethinking about this story, and the thing is I'm thinking of just shutting it down. I don't know, I mean, Don't you hate it when there's this fanfic that you extemley love! and you just can't wait for the next chapter! but then you wait...and wait...till a week passes, then a month, then a year, and so on, and apparetnly they stop the story. So I don't want people to be miffed or to just leave you guys hanging. So this might be it. But if you want me to continue please contact me with a reason (Contact info is in my profile)**

**Also! In this fanfic Inuyasha is a hanyou (forgot to say that)**

**Thanks **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**2. Deep Recollections & A Crummy Postion**

* * *

The star lit skies gleamed as the ink like sky coated the heavens. The wind blow carelessly over the campus and had deemed the whole area barren from any life. It was 12 midnight as the chocolate eyed girl laid in her bed awake she had a sudden urge for chocolate pudding and a glazed doughnut (A/N: funny thing, so do I) She had trouble sleeping when she remembered the guy that she meet, that she saw those eyes before, yet memory was an enemy and she couldn't recall where she had seen him. That and the fact that her boyfriend was getting those 'urges' and it was nearly impossible to keep him off. 

She sighed and sat up in her bed, thinking of what can ease herself to a blissful trip to dreamland. "I think I should just take a walk" she said in a whisper as she slipped on her flip-flops and slipped into her favorite robe (which was a pale pink with little kittens and fluffy clouds on them) she walked to her roommate and bent over to whisper to her. "Sango I'm going out for a walk, wanna come with me?" she asked. The only thing that was said from her 'burned out' roomy was a mumble and shook her head to indicate that she wasn't up for a midnight stroll around the campus.

"Can't you sleep like a normal person?" she asked in a semi - raspy/irritated/drowsy voice. "I don't know, it's just---" "It cause of that ass of a boyfriend isn't it?" sango said as she lift her head from the warmth of her pillow case. "He's the problem and you know it, he's the guy that left you that bruise in your arm and you know it", as she sat up and disposed the last ounce of the drowsy contentment that had fell upon on her before he roommate woke her up "you just won't tell me, I told your mother that I'd look out for you and you did the same for my folks. Although, I highly doubt I need looking after" she said as she looked at her friend straight in the eyes. "I know your watching out for me, but look I'm 19! _19 _Sango! that's big!" Kagome said " I know I've done stupid stuff before, and naïve even! but I've been hardening my shell!"

**Silence**

"You know that doesn't even make any sense" sango said. "Whatever you know what I mean!" Kagome said as she straightened up "I love him sango, I love him with all my heart, I'm just sick and tired of you putting me down about him. You, mom, grandpa, sota, kohaku, even the milk man!" she yelled and shook her arms wildly. "Hey! at least the milk man has brains and a nice _ass_!" sango said as she stood her ground, "At least I didn't flirt with the milk man" kagome replied back, as she also stood her ground "HEY! I did that for the sake of the bake sale! because _someone_ left out the milk outside!--", "Well I'm sorry! I was busy with something!" kagome yelled and turned around to go get some fresh air before a hand grabbed her arm.

"You know it was him, he is such a bitch and you know that, and a fucking pussy. He doesn't love you he just wants 'things' from you!", "SO! If he does! what does that mean to you? Maybe I WANT to give it to him!" Kagome yelled back and yanked her arm from her friends grasp. Sango's face turned pale and her eyes reflected pain and anguish. "You know, I don't give a fuck anymore, just get out" she said and flopped back into her bed and covered herself with her lavender sheets.

Kagome turned to her heel and began to walk out of the room, she opened the door to get ready to leave before she heard sango say one last thing "You know this is why I never gave myself to a guy, cause one minute they're all good and innocent, then the next they're asses and they use you. I thought you could handle yourself, but I was wrong" and with that said kagome closed the door.

* * *

A dark figure walked stealthily through the corridor of the grand apartment (more like a condo or something like that) as he (the dark figure is a male) seeked out for one room that held, the one person that he needed to talk, he finally reached the left corridor that held 4 rooms. Only one had light ozzing through the crevice of the hollow entrance. "Hey Yasha" said a dark figure in a low yet audible whisper from the outside of the thicket door. The figure tapped lightly at the smooth wooden entrance. 

"Who is it?" Inuyasha said as his dog ears perked up from the tapping. He looked up from his music sheets. "I want you to come with me to a magical place" said the figure behind the door "may I come in?"."Whatever, just cut the crap and come in" Inuyasha said as he strummed some of the few notes on the music sheet "I swear Miroku your as stupid as that other ass" he said as he wrote more notes on the music sheet. "Who's the other ass?" he asked as he opened the door. "Sesshomaru, and his girlfriend. She is getting on my freaking nerves! she keeps calling me little brother" he said in annoyed tone.

"Ah! composing a song, I haven't heard one in a while yasha" miroku said as he pulled up a chair. "What do you want, can't you see that I'm busy" he said in an irritated tone "damn I can't find another way to start this song". "Hey let me see! I am very poetic you know" miroku said with great confidence.

"Yeah right, the only thing I've read in your work of literature is porn and stupid fantasies that aren't even possible by any force of nature". "At least I got a 'B' on an English paper!" miroku pointed out in their freshman year in the university.

"That doesn't count, the english teacher was an old pervert like you. Now try to use those brains that might still be lodged in there somewhere" inuyasha said as he pointed to miroku's head "remember freshman year in english, you wrote a nasty book report on that _romance novel? _Which I highly doubt, that it was a romance novel" "Yes and---" "The teacher let you slide by, but then around senior year they put you in therapy to see if you were a deranged sex addict, and it turned out, that later on, they mistook you for another guy, and they put you in one of those mental houses, Which! by the way, was funny!" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Ok that was not my fault, they confused me with another fellow. Heck! I saw a picture of him, and he was ugly! how can anyone forget this lovely face and mistake it for that?" miroku said as he put his left hand on his cheek "I'm too sexy to be forgotten that easily". "No miroku I think you mean the other way around. Your _not_ sexy, and you _are_ easily forgotten" he said as he adjusted the strings to the guitar.

"Sure just keep thinking that, just remember who gets all the ladies" miroku said. "Maybe you are the ladies" Inuyasha said in a low murmur with a smirk. "What was that?" miroku asked. "Huh? nothing, now get out, people will think I'm gay and I rather not want that to ruin my chances with the fresh crop this year". "Honestly Inuyasha must you speak to our new female students like this?" miroku said as he got up from the chair "Oh! and I wanted to invite you to this new strip joint, that just opened up downtown. It's really cool!" his face glowed with such mischief and delight "Oh! and there's this awesome chick there and she's...Oh God! I can't find the words! but man! she's a goddess!" then his face lost it's shine "yet sadly she only performs on rare occasions" he said as he hung his head ," but I think since there's a high demand on her, They might make her work all week! " he said with a smile.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay here, I have to finish this thing" Inuyasha said as his eyes were glued on the pieces of paper that laid in front of him. "Ok man your lost" miroku said and began to walk out of the room "and another thing, if you hear me with someone---" "Yeah I know" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

As miroku left, it took Inuyasha another 10 minutes to give up on his song (more like yell and throw a temper tantrum) he grabbed his jacket and his keys and walked out of his room into the corridor and into the living room and out the door. "Maybe I'll just go walk around the campus" he said to himself as he strolled by the apartment complex and leaped up the roof and kept leaping on, till he was on campus grounds (he's a hanyou).

* * *

The air felt crisp as she took a big breath and soaked her lungs with a bracing tingle, that also crawled on her spine. She only wore the robe that she'd wear around the dorm room (you know the one that was pale pink and had kittens and fluffy clouds). If only she didn't have that little quarrel with sango, she could've had some jeans and a decent shirt that didn't say 'I'm daddy's little girl'. Which didn't mean your birth father, it meant the guy that was doing you (A/N:Which I'm not proud of saying) not only that but what if she were caught in this? lord it would kill her! not of shame but of embarrassment. 

She then took another path that lead to a small area that some of the students would sit and eat lunch or have picnics and what not. She remember something from her past as she continued to walk along. Her father. He always loved to take her to picnics and fishing (even though she hated the waiting part of fishing. you know waiting there silently and sitting there until you felt a fish on the other end) but he was the reason that she grew up loving nature, and as the years went by they still continued to take that old jaded path that they took from the first day that they brought her from the hospital. Yet sadly, destiny had a cruel side to it (more like bitchy, but you get the point). Her father died at a young age right before her little brother was born. It was a heart breaker for her family, and for herself. She had to leave her old home in Kyoto and moved to Tokyo to live with her grandfather in the old Higurashi shrine that stood tall over the secluded hill that sustained itself over the decades up till now (it needs major repairs). Over the years her mother and grandfather had worked hard to keep the shrine up and running. Her mother worked at a pharmacy in the morning to the afternoon, then went to work at a textile factory, in the late afternoon to the early night. It was nearly impossible to see her mother at times, which prevented them to ever get to know one another as mother and daughter. As for her grandfather he managed the shrine and worked in a pet store part time to also help out. In the end she ended up being her little brothers mother (in a way) and her sister.

Although, her mother had fallen ill a couple of weeks back, from exhaustion and over stressed from the long hours of working, which caused kagome to worry endlessly about her mother. So she decided to take a job at a local place downtown, it wasn't something that she was very proud of, but it did get a decent pay and not only that but it also got her to do something she loved. She sat on a near bench and took off her flip-flops and let her bare feet touch the wet grass, brushing her toes and the soles of her feet, as she sat there and let the waves of wind wash over her, as though it were the ocean in high tide. She began to remember the day. The day of her father's funeral...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_It was near the end of September, the autumn trees wilted their leaves and left them to decay and wither on the cold ground. The air was was musky and some what foggy. In the distance figures were seen walking through the cemetery. The stale air hung in the air as mourns silently walked on, with their teary eyes and grief-stricken pain that throbbed in their chest. Her mother walked along the coffin that her beloved husband laid in. She did not shed a tear as she walked on, her grandfather walked with her as he chanted old prayers, for the sake of his son-in-law. A little girl walked behind the two grown ups and she carried her baby brother in her arms (she was 7 at the time). Even though she was not accustomed to having a sibling (not that she eve had one) she still had this feeling of protecting him as she held him near her chest. _

_They finally made it to the burial site were the coffin was meant to be drowned 6 feet under and smothered with earth (meaning soil). After what seemed like an endless eternal nightmare to the little girl, the funeral ended with a short speech of her father, some roses and other flowers that were thrown, and some sobs that could tear your heart into pieces. As all the family and friends left, kagome's mother was still there in front of the tombstone. She went on her knees to see the name of her husband, engraved on the white stone. Kagome looked at her mother, with tears blurred her vision. At the time her mother was an admirable women that wore bright colors that glowed on her, though she wore a black dress she seemed dreary and heartbroken. She was so classy too, and good hearted, she never let a frown slip on her face, not till today that is. _

_"Mommy?" the little girl asked as she walked to her mother closer. Her mother turned her head and smilied sadly while a tear streaked upon her face. "Yes honey?" she said as she wiped the tear from the back of her hand. "Why did daddy die?" she said now almost sobbing, but still holding onto her little baby brother as tight as she could. "It's just fate dear, fate is a mysterious thing" she said as she reached out for her two children and held them both tight in each arm "I know this is hard Kagome, but we have to move on. Your father wouldn't want us to be sad, would he?". The little girl shook her head in response rather than say anything as she attempted to choke back the tears. "Do you know what it says here?" her mother said as she pointed to the tombstone that had more engraved words. "N-no" she said as she wiped the tears. "It says, 'To a man with great love that gave all to his family and to all that he knew. A great son, a great brother, a great father, a great husband, and---" she stopped to breath, her chest squeezed a bit while her throat tightened at the last line "and a great man who loved his children very much"._

_"Mommy" said the little girl as she hugged her mother. "Yes?" she asked as she hugged her back. "is everything going to be ok?" she asked as she caught her breath as though it would destroy her chances of a magical wish. She needed to know if everything was going to be alright, that nothing would change and that's they'd be back home as they try to live on, she needed--- No! wanted to hear it from her, as though it were a life or death sentence, to ease her from this bad dream. "I...I don't know kagome, I just don't know anymore" she said with a sad smile. Kagome looked up to see her mother looking down at her with a sad smile that found it way to her face while new tears began to run down on the side of her cheeks. At that moment her grandfather came and joined the group hug. That was they day that everything fell apart and that was the end of the smiles and the laughter that would ever escape from her mother's lips..._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

She opened her eyes to see the skies baring little candles that gleamed fiercely in the dark ink like heavens. "What I would do to have you back" she said as though it were a small prayer, but she knew better, it would never come true nor would be heard by any god. "Well I guess I should head back" she said as she got up and began to walk sluggishly. "I walk through the land, and I've swam through water, yet I still cannot reach you, even though I still believe your in my heart, the pain of it all is that I'm missing a part of myself and when you left you took it with you and you said you'd never give it back" she said to herself as she continued to walk on. 

It was one of her father's poems that he wrote a while back when he first meet her mother. She remembered him saying it was they only thing he could offer her at the time. His love, his soul, and his heart. Back then she never understood what that meant and was disgusted whenever her parents kissed in front of her. She'd always flush when her parents laughed at her gestures, and would say 'One day love will strike you and you'll be doing the same thing', she on the other hand would reply by saying 'The day that happens is when pigs fly and birds bark'. Again the sinking feeling came to her mind and sank even further to her stomach.

"Hey what's a pretty thing like you, doing out so late?" asked a voice that was heard behind her. Her spine ran a chill of fear as she ignored the man behind her, she continued to walk on as though nothing happened. "Come on what's the matter? All I want is a little fun" he said as he gained a little more speed as he followed her. At this she increased her speed as well as her heart that pulsed from utter terror. All that she heard was her heart beating and the gasps of herself trying to in take an out take air as she ran. She then saw two men underneath a light post talking. "Hello!" she yelled as she waved her arms "You have to help me!" as she finally made it to them and bent over taking in some air "there's _-gasp- _guy following me _-gasp- _I need your help" she said as she finally managed to say as she looked up at the two strangers.

"So?" said one of them as they took a drag of his nicotine stick. "W-what?" she said in horror to see the both men walking a little bit closer as the one that followed her came near as well._ 'Oh no' _she thought _'They're all in this together?' _she screamed inside her head as her face turned ghostly pale. "Oh boy! we've got a good one tonight boys" said the other one that had a rope in one hand. The guy that came after her grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and shoved her to the ground. Her head meet a boulder that banged her head, she screamed in pain as she felt some liquid on the back of her head. The man that ran to her went down on his knees and spread his legs and hovered over kagome hips.

"Hey Tomo save some for us this time ok" said the guy with the rope. Kagome's eyes froze, she knew what that meant, she wasn't stupid, all her life she tried to protect herself from these types and now it was over. She closed her eyes and told herself it was another bad dream. The guy that was on top of her bent down and whispered in her ear "Just be a good girl" he whispered in a husky, yet demanding tone "and I just might let you live" he then forced his lips on her's.

Then all of a sudden the guy shot up screaming in pain. his comrades came to see what had happened, and they notice that the girl's hand was a switch blade and that it was pierced through his stomach. Crimson liquid seeped through steadily yet quickly as kagome withdrew the blade when the gory liquid touched her hand. She stood up quickly and held the knife in front of her as though it were a blade. "Come any closer and I swear I'll kill you" she yelled to them, even though her voice had a hint of fear and uneasiness. "I mean it!" she yelled as she stood her ground. Never in her life was there a time where she wished she had a gun more than now, and now it was to late. This, sadly, is her last option to preserve her honor (either that or kill herself to preserve her honor like the samurai's did back in the old days). In the great words of an unknown person, 'Die Trying'.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it!**

**yea very awkward and I'm sorry if you were disturbed with the whole 'almost raped' thing.**

**But! she wasn't! or will she? who knows**

**I do but I might not want to add another chapter for a while.**

**I'm going to post other stories, so yea...**

**Laterz**

**Soretou**


End file.
